


just some sh*tty ideas for carmen sandiego fandom

by orphan_account



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is really just some things that popped into my head, regarding Carmen Sandiego. I decided not to put any "ship" tags, but I have some ship prompts in my head (mostly carulia but you can adapt it to your ship). I won't actually write these ideas, this work it's just me telling y'all some prompts from my head, maybe someone will be slightly inspired (and, please, feel free to use these ideas, I would LOVE that).
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Gray | Crackle, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Chase Devineaux & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Ivy & Shadowsan (Carmen Sandiego), Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego), Julia "Jules" Argent & Chase Devineaux, Player & Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Shadowsan & Zack (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Alright, y'all, I was thinking... Player it's still a teenager. He is an incredibly talented hacker, but he just can't be the best one in the world. What if A.C.M.E. or V.I.L.E find and hire a hacker who is as good as, or even better, than Player?  
Imagine...team red is on a mission and they almost fail because this new hacker hacked Player, or something of that sorts. And, even if they didn't fail the mission, Player feels super guilty and starts doubting himself, loosing self-confidence and self-esteem.  
I mean, Player is so precious, I don't want to make him suffer, but at the same time seeing this idea developed would be interesting...

That's all I have for today hahah, I told you this work is just some sh*tty ideas, but what do y'all think of this? Even if you consider this the worst prompt you have ever seen, I would love if you commented, I wanna hear what you have to say (I'm lonely af)


	2. Carmen as lifesaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, i just CAN'T BELEIVE dozens of people saw this, I'm super embarassed but super glad at the same time. AND 4 KUDOS, I MEAN, WHAT???? (thank you <3 )
> 
> (English is not my first language, so, though I know the language and I'm looking up for word translations, there might still be some mistakes here. Feel free to tell me if you find any)
> 
> Ok, here's another shitty prompt I thought while trying to sleep

Ok, so you saw in the title "carmen as lifesaver" and like, that's it, that's the prompt hehe  
I mean, carmen in a red swimsuit. (Pardon me for my gayness)

I actually had some ideas on the other characters. 

Player is the son of a guy who works at a surveillance tower, but the man basically sleeps all day because nothing ever happens in that beach, and then Player just starts talking with Carmen with an walkie talkie. And since he is on a surveillance tower, he can see everything that's going on.

Ivy could either be another lifesaver on other area of the beach, or the lifesaver from a different shift. And Zack would be her brother who stays there at the beach with her because he has nothing better to do.

Julia could be a writer, who goes by the beach to write. (I imagined like, she, with a green flannel and a small notebook in her hand, sitting on the beach, wind messing with her hair - again, sorry for my gayness I can't help it)

Gray could be a surfist. And maybe he lost his memory, woke up by the beach and is now living in there (maybe Carmen could save him or something - for y'all, shippers; or they could become friends as well, you decide). Graham has no idea who he was. He is just living one day after another, going to the beach to surf (maybe he is surfing teacher or whatever). 

Devineaux is a guy who is always getting in trouble at the beach. I could imagine him, wanting to throw fireworks in the colors of the french flag on bastille day, and Carmen interrupts him "you can't just throw fireworks at the beach" and he gets like "ugh, la femme rouge!". Basically, Carmen always have to keep an eye on him because he is just always doing something stupid

(El topo and Le Chevre could get married at the beach that would be so adorable)

I really have no ideas on Shadowsan, the Chief, neither VILE, sorry for that

Again, feel free to use this sh*tty idea, I would actually love if you did so (and also make any changes you want) I hope this inspired or at least entertained you. And thanks so much for reading!!! I would love to get your feedback, even if it's negative. 

Aaaaaa thanks again for reading my nonsense thoughts! <33


	3. Pizza Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this prompt is really bad haha but, basically, carmen is a pizza delivery girl AU, but instead of pizza, she delivers historic artifacts. (I think this would work better with carmen×julia, since carmen delivers the stolen itens to her sometimes in the series, but if you want to use this idea to other ship, feel free!)

Ok, (I'm so embarassed, this is just so bad) let's start.  
Basically, the idea is what I described in the summary, but here are some more thoughts over that.  
Carmen could work as pizza girl. She lives in Poitiers (or replace this with the hometown of other character), and was raised by Shadowsan. She never left that town (they don't travel much, since Shadowsan is a VILE fugitive), but she researches a lot about places in the world, their history and culture. Also, Shads taugh her how to fight, so she could defend herself if any VILE operatives show up (but he didn't tell her that - Carmen doesn't understand why he is so overprotective, and why he never told her anything about her original family).  
Player could be a hacker, and he called to a phone, which was forgotten in the pizza place. Carmen answers the phone, and that's how they met.  
Ivy and Zack also work at the pizza place, and the four of them are best friends.

I kinda thought about a storyline, but it's kinda bad. Here it goes:  
One day, the Magna Carta (or any other historic item) is being exposed in Poitiers. Carmen is working, and delivers pizza to Julia (or any other ship you prefer). And she is holding an History book. Carmen then says "oh, so you really must be upset about the Magna Carta" (lowkey parallel with the train scene). They chat a little bit (and flirt). On her way back to the pizza place, Carmen sees some people (maybe the VILE agents!) acting suspicious and spies on them. She discovers they stole the Magna Carta, fights with them and get the item back. But she feels afraid to return it to the museum, thinking they might assume she was the one who stole it in the first place. So, she goes to Julia's apartment and gives them to her.  
And then, she starts doing this every time something is stolen from Poitiers museums, and delivers the artifacts to Julia (along with a pizza) - again, you can change the ship if you want.  
And then she asks for Player's help, since he is a hacker. And one day they might be on the phone, and Ivy and Zack hear their conversation, and decide to join in.  
And devineaux, working at Interpol, would chase her, screaming "la femme rouge!", not because of a red coat and fedora, but because the pizza place uniform is red. 

(Lowkey ellaborated this AU because I was listening to "Pizza Girl" by Jonas Brothers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is too bad haha, I didn't mean to waste your time!! Again, I would love to get your feedback!! If this, even if slightly, inspired you, or made you laugh at the ridiculous that this is, I am just super happy!!


End file.
